


A Feel Good Tragedy

by Kuroitora_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroitora_chan/pseuds/Kuroitora_chan
Summary: It was supposed to be only smut and nothing else.I got unmistakeably carried away with this.Heavy content.Basic bitch kinda plot: Karkat is a demon from hell and Dave is a shameful sinner.Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Reformation

Dave pushed the incubus against the tile wall of the dark alley, hiding their bodies in the shadows and biting at his sensitive neck, making him grunt and breathe heavily, naked and suspended in the air by his eager hands. The suspended one showing a dick hard and ready.

However, he knew that was not something this human could take. Inexperienced as he proved himself to be over the course of their previous interactions, the incubus had something else in mind. This was good, though, because there was a thirst ingrained in every action that his counterpart took.

This form wouldn’t last long without the help of human seed to hold it together, and the last thing Karkat wanted was to go back to being a simple ghost, a minute tormenter with nothing to his name.

Gaining a form from a horny young man was the easy. All he had to do was hound him with his self-deprecation, win some laughs, make him wonder if he was crazy or not and sexually assault him until the absurdity made the arousal reach unbearable levels.

Arriving at Earth, the plane of humans, with nothing to your name seemed like a poorly thought out plan.

And that is why Karkat intended on making this human his private and newest acquisition.

First order of business: getting him addicted.

Already completely naked from the sudden transformation, the incubus assumed his form.

Coarse hair, round face, nubby candy corned horns. Skin dark like cocoa, eyes big, expressive, intense and cat-like. The unbeatable combo of a six pack, tight-ass and cute face.

I think It’ll be common understanding that Dave was immediately hooked.

Karkat placed a hand in each of his shoulders and drove them back into a dimly lit corner of the alley, pressing the naive boy all over his front and guiding his hands over his thighs, asking him to hold his weight.

Acquiescing like the man wasn’t literally come out of hell, but heaven instead, Dave lifted the warm body and sought the mouth of corruption with his own like a thirsting man seeks water in the desert sand. His very white hands contrasting starkly with the dark skin in which he was dipping his digits.

“Can you fill me?” the incubus asked, naughtily.

“Feel you? Dude, I have my hands all over you. What’s there not to feel?”

Karkat shakes his head, annoyed and snakes his hands to Dave’s neck, bringing him forward, closer. He spoke in hushed tones, lips brushing, mouthing at his ears.

“I mean fill, as in fill me up. I need you to fill me up.”

The question sends a jolt of arousal straight to the human’s dick. For as fast as it had done its job before, now it stands up again, ready for another round. They kiss, tongues entwining and when some distance from each other is met Dave moans a breathy  _ Yes _ on Karkat’s shoulder.

“Then fuck me” the incubus says.

The brain of the human short circuits.

“Sh-shouldn’t we like’, lube you up or something? And condomhf” he doesn’t finish his thought, being kissed before he could keep on talking.

“I don’t need any of that” the incubus explains “and I want to make you feel as good as I can, why cover something so good up?” he asks, mischievous, rubbing his palm around the head of the upstanding source of his craving.

Dave starts to feel guilty and divided, even if unmistakably hornier. He really wants to go bare inside, but is not nearly dumb enough to not know about the implications of it.

“Please” his tormenter whispered, coiling around him, heels digging at his lower back mimicking the hug of a constrictor snake, approximating the head of his victim from the one place it could do him any good “I promise you won’t regret it” he lies.

Dave’s resolve crumbles into nonexistence when the tip of his penis rubs slightly against the entrance of Karkat’s tight anus, surprisingly already slick with something that can’t exactly be described as water, but doesn’t verge very far from it either.

The human keens in a grunt of arousal, rubbing the pink glans teasingly against the wrinkly tight entrance, urging the incubus to allow him passage and building up his own want.

“What are you waiting for? A written invitation with curly calligraphy?”

Dave smiles snarky, grabbing fist fulls of the plushy, squeezable ass in his hands and spreading it open wide, providing for his dick a passageway into a very tight, wet, warm, sexy and pleasurable spot. A momentary sense of relief to be soon transformed into even worse want.

To the incubus, the surprise of the sudden entrance was soon replaced by the pleasure of finally having it inside. He compressed purposefully, a single testing squeeze that he held in place. The human in his arms squirmed all over, muffling the drawn out grunt of dazed pleasure by mouthing on his neckbone.

Dave started to move, bodily pressing the incubus against the wall and trying to be quiet while his head and shaft got massaged and compressed and milked. He went slow, afraid, uncertain, but paced and insane with desire.

Karkat knew that those were feelings his partner had, and they weren’t cared for, these thoughts of uncertainty, of fear, they were not wanted.

He soothed his hair, making Dave look up to him. He nuzzled their noses together before saying in a whimpering voice “Fuck me faster. I’m never gonna go if you keep doing me like this.”

Dave breath out a disgruntled whine and nodded his head slightly. He pressed Karkat back against the wall, adjusting his grip on his weight and began to pump faster, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip, desperately trying to hold his arousal inside to last longer. 

Anawares that It was but a lie.

Karkat wouldn’t have his release until his hunger was satiated, no matter how good Dave could make him feel, no matter how much he wanted to taste the pleasure himself, he knew that he was no more than a tool to corruption, supposed to have no feelings, no regards.

But for him, it would be enough to have the human like it. To have Dave feel good. To have himself be used and enjoyed while his tormented felt some sort of pleasure, some sort of joy. 

Even if the process was torturing, even though he felt stretched and full and overwhelmingly good with Dave’s thickness rubbing inside him, warming him up, bodily fucking his legs limp, rendering his brain useless and his breaths ragged, even when the ending is bound to be unfulfilling and he is privy to it, he still craves.

His awareness shifts abruptly when Dave lifts his head from where he had perched it on his shoulder, looking at him unwavering, straight in the eyes, with so much devotion Karkat can almost feel his demonic tail growing.

“Does this feel good?” he asks husky, voice thick with burning need.

It’s a question that disarms the incubus. He never thought he’d ever be questioned of such.

It’s a question that scorches fire all over his groin and condensates into electricity at the tip of his forgotten cock, making it dribble.

He crosses his legs behind the human’s back again and says a very emphatic and truthful “So fucking good.” adding very quickly in succession a “Please, don’t stop.”

Dave whimpers and grunts. His release is coming up fast with how amazing Karkat’s insides feel or how enticing his little moanings sound, and the more he thinks about it, there’s no way he can outlast a literal sex demon in his first time.

In very strangled sounds, Dave attempts to speak, coming out a loud moan instead, so he speeds it all the way down to not thrusting at all, and comes out clean.

“Dude, I can’t keep up with you. I wanna cum already.”

To see the human shaking and so far to the edge makes Karkat feel so powerful that he could overthrown Satan. The amount of energy coming through is abundant and constant like a river stream, and he himself is also feeling good, even if not as dangerously as his consort.

“Dave, I really fucking need you to keep pumping.” he bitches, whining and trying to fuck himself into the human’s cock, but failing, because Dave has more leverage in this positioning.

“I can’t. If I do I’m gonna cream you worse than a bavarian doughnut.”

Demons don’t have doughnuts in hell, but even if the reference is completely lost, an incubus understands the basics of a human being too close to an edge and being scared of jumping from it.

“And if you don’t I’m the one who’s gonna lose it, dumbass! Fuck me, please.”

Dave sticks it inside once, very deep and very sudden, gaining himself a pleased moan from the demon.

He does it again.

Again.

Again.

And stops.

“I’m too close. Fuck.”

“Then just cum already! Fill me up.” Karkat ordered impatient.

“But what about you?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Don’t you wanna cum?”

“I’m a fucking demon! Why the fuck do you care???”

The question comes out half begging half indignant because the incubus doesn’t understand.

He made his life hell. 

Why would he mind about his pleasure or well being?

“Because I like you.” the human says.

It hits like a tidal wave because he knows it to be true.

It’s not just about the way Dave looks at him, it’s not just the fact that he can feel the feelings due to sex, it’s also due to context.

Karkat is painfuly aware that Dave is a decent person, even if he doesn’t often show those traits around, prefering to put on a cool douche persona so he could avoid getting his feelings hurt. The mere fact he decided to say how he felt out loud means that those feelings were too much for him to bear alone.

He had to let them be known.

And the feeling is so pure, so raw, it comes crashing like an anvil of understanding that he just cannot overlook. And it’s painful, because it doesn’t matter how much he wishes to say it back, he literally can’t.

Because you are not supposed to pity your food. Or respect it.

At the end of the day, humans are just cattle of either hell or heaven, and just like angels are not allowed to love humans or they face their fall, demons are also not allowed to love them, or they face their unexistence.

“If you want to keep having me around to like me, fucking cum inside me already!” He urges.

Dave lets out a strangled moan when Karkat squeezes him. He just feels so tight inside, and able to feel every nook and cranny of the other’s insides. The bare friction against his dick builds up the pressure in his groin really fast, and he is so close to his release he can’t help but feel like a failure.

Karkat’s made his life interesting again. Funny and meaningful and exciting. Meanwhile he couldn’t even last long enough to make sex be good to him.

When he showed up for the first time, Dave didn’t know Karkat was a demon, he just thought the guy was a dead ghost from the afterlife, stuck at his side because he didn’t know where the fuck he was supposed to go. 

At first it was really annoying because people saw him speaking by himself and thought he was crazy or dangerous when, in fact, he was just talking to Karkat about totally random bullshit.

It didn’t stop there, though.

He started protecting him around, telling him how to avoid getting into conflict or grabbing his attention at moments where his life was at risk.

He would offer deals that Dave would repeatedly say no to, like if he wanted the answers for a hard ass test, or if Dave would like for him to find a way to pay his bills without him having to lift a finger, or if he wanted Karkat to hurt someone who had wronged him.

But in general, all he ever did beyond trying to obviously tempt him into a deal, was genuinely care.

All Dave wants to do is show he cares back. He wants to make the demon feel good, feel happy, because he cares back. He can’t do that if he is this close to release. He can also barely keep himself inside at all with Karkat contracting the canal and massaging all around his shaft.

He gives Karkat a quivering groan, trying to push into the place he’s seen him react the most, but the tightness and closeness don’t allow him to get a pace, making each thrust more sparse, but also deeper.

The incubus sees this as an opportunity, and when he is thrusted upon, he compresses the whole canal tightly, getting Dave to let out a strangled cry because he just can’t hold it in anymore. That pushes him over his edge, forcing him to pick up the pace, speeding up as much as he can while also trying to hit Karkat’s good spot.

Dave cums with a loud cry and floods the incubus insides with his white, guilt immediately making its way to the front of his mind, chastising him for being selfish and only looking forward to his own pleasure.

He looks up to start apologizing but gets a kiss instead, Karkat’s arms bringing him close into a hug, legs hooked on tight behind Dave’s back, newly acquired pointy red tail swishing happily. The demon glows a concentrated red for a second, a flash of light, grounding him to the human plain for good.

No more threat of being turn back into a simple tormentor. 

He was officially an incubus now.

He never thought he would get this assignment of all the others since Karkat never fancied himself as good looking and much less an easy chat. If this job was going to have one perk, it’s that he would be able to fight for a prestigious place on the Phallus Towers of the Second Ring.

That, and Dave’s dick.


	2. Enthrallment

Karkat got out of Dave’s grip, and before the human could try to say, for the second time that night, that he was sorry, a wave of exhaustion hit him like a train and he fell forwards, unconscious. 

The demon caught him before he could go face-first into the pavement and looked at the aura that the human soul usually makes around the human body realizing, with dread, that over a quarter of Dave’s soul had been consumed during his reformation process.

“Oh fuck. Oh no. SHIT, what do I do???”

It’s not unheard of demons that kill their victims just because it’s more convenient. They gather more soul, develop into more advanced shapes faster, inspire fear on other demons, own respect, favors, admiration. 

However, that is usually the case with 5th circle demons or deeper, since they deal with murderers and need to be tougher to punish them efficiently.

Karkat is very aware he was never cut out for those circles. He doesn’t want to kill people.

He can bug, pester, annoy, troll, cheat, rob or hurt. He could even hurt very badly, actually, but kill?

He couldn’t kill if he was promised heaven.

And yet, here he is. With a close to dead human in his hand because he couldn’t control his fucking hunger.

He sits Dave on the wall and steals his pants, leaving him in only his underwear while also being unconscious. A tinge of guilt surfaces, but he squashes it down. Then, he gets out of the alley like nothing happened and heads out to do some shopping.

Somewhat fed and feeling like nothing can take him down now that he owns a body of his own, the incubus seduces a couple people here and there, so they would give him whatever he wanted, free of charge, with only a kiss on the hand or a show of fleeting bedroom eyes.

He changes into something more befitting and acquires a tiara with holes, as to pretend his horns are not real. Going back to the alley, Dave has his groin covered by his jacket and seems to be freaking out, looking all around with a lost lamb face.

“Hey, asshole” the incubus says, throwing over to him a satchel with a new set of underpants and pants.

Dave fumbles with the satchel mid air, stopping it from falling to the ground by deciding to hug it instead of grab it with his hands.

“Thank god you’re still here” he says. Karkat flinches “Okay. My bad. That was tactless. But seriously, where did you go, bro? And how did you get all this shit?” he asks, taking the items from the bag.

“I killed a fucking leprechaun. It dropped some coins and I went to the closest 7/11.” he answers sarcastically, which makes Dave laugh and his gut tighten.

Sadly, he won’t be able to stay around the human for much longer to keep hearing it.

Dave puts on his new clothes tossing the soiled underwear in a trash bin close nearby, but insists on asking “But, like, really dude. Where did you get this?”

“Just look at the fucking etiquette if you wanna know so bad. Do I look like I give a fuck about where my clothes come from? I do my best job naked, you idiot.”

He laughs again, agreeing with the thought, which only makes Karkat slightly proud of himself, but quickly the laugh turns from genuine to embarrassed.

“And what a job it is. Dude you left me to eat dirt on the lasting-enough-department. I was like, coyote falling off a cliff while you speedrun my dick like it was the road that roadrunner was supposed to use to escape.”

Karkat looks at him with a face of  _ not this again _ and asks “Are you done?”

“Look, I could use a thousand and one metaphors to not get to my point but this is really fucking me up the head so I think I just have to outright say it because I don’t think it’s gonna matter later to you even if i have no shitting clue as to what incubuses-”

“Incubi” Karkat corrects him.

“Right! Incubi do or what’s your angle on the whole situation and i feel really shitty for what happened right here cause you totally didn’t get to knock yourself out even though in my defense this was my first time ever and I have no experience on doing the do but I still wanted it to be good for the both of us and I fucked you up - and I don’t mean that on the good way, even if this was the good way - but it was supposed to have gone even better yet it didn’t so I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

“Dave, do you know why I didn’t cum? Spoiler: it’s not because you are as worthless sex wise as you paint yourself to be.”

The human shakes his head, and Karkat answers ominously “It’s because I’m still hungry. And if you had gone until I did have an orgasm, you would have died, because I would have sucked your soul out of your dick like I was sucking milkshake out of a little straw. So can you shut up about it?”

“Wait. You can’t cum unless you kill people?”

Karkat facepalms. He doesn’t want to have to explain how demon biology works. He doesn’t even know all the details himself, but what Dave just said sounded absurdist enough for a minor demon to acknowledge a little exposition is in order.

“No, idiot. That is now how this works. It’s way more basic than that, dimwit.”

Dave realizes for the first time that Karkat actually talks with his hands a lot, his hair giving an electric response and going spikier the more riled up the incubus feels about something. He finds it adorable and huggable, but suppresses the urge of just hugging him when he’s speaking.

When in ghost form, he used to keep his arms coiled around his torso a lot. The human can’t help but like this newly acquired confidence of his, expressing himself with his whole body. Face, hands and posture.

But as a matter of fact, Karkat was actually talking about important things, and when Dave tunes back into his voice and out of his appearance, he understands he might have made a terrible mistake.

“... and so that means you are, from now on, my thrall. Welcome to my harem of despair since you’re still the single member of it.”

“Wait. WHAT?”

“You weren’t listening to a single word I said, were you?” Karkat sighs.

“WOW WOW WOW, what the fuck do you mean by a harem????”

“It’s the literal definition, you moron. You are now my sex slave. Congratulations!”

“I never signed up for that, dude. This isn’t cool.”

“If I were a leprechaun I might have given you a contract, but since I’m not I just had to get you to like me. Get addicted to me. Interesting, even if really dumb, fact: you and I share the same curse now.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Just as I can’t have an orgasm if I’m not fully fed, you can’t have an orgasm with anyone who isn’t me. You can still fuck, but It’s only gonna be torture, because you’ll never reach release.”

The only word I can think to describe of how the human’s face contorted itself is… crooked. It’s not even mad, he just seems… flabbergasted. But in a bad way.

“Is that- is that a quid pro quo thing so you be attached to me too or-”

Karkat looks at Dave with utmost disbelief.

“I am an INCUBUS. I am a SEX DEMON. Why THE FUCK would I get attached to you?”

“C’mon, man, you can’t just make a hit and run on me and still tell me I won’t be able to move on from you. That’s wrong on astronomical levels.”

“If it feels wrong then it means I’m doing my job right. Speaking about hit and run, I don’t think we should see each other for at least a week.”

“No. Don’t you diss me. Don’t you fucking dare.” Dave says threateningly.

“I FUCKED UP OKAY?” Karkat confesses, arms flailing wild “I FUCKED YOUR SOUL UP TOO MUCH DURING MY REFORMATION PROCESS AND NOW I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO. IM HOPING IT’LL GROW BACK LIKE IT’S SUPPOSED TO BUT, IF I STAY CLOSE TO IT I KNOW I’M GOING TO HURT YOU.”

And there it is. 

The real reason.

“But, like, you’re a demon. Why the fuck do you care about my soul? Shouldn’t you be all up in corrupting it or something?”

“Corruption and consumption are different things! I told you already. And I made you feel guilty up until now, didn’t I? I’d say that despite being a failure in most of the things I tempted you with, it’s pretty easy to corrupt you.”

“Wait, so the condom thing-”

“I really don’t need it. Succubi and Incubi can’t reproduce or contract STD’s. Using it is actually really fucking bothersome. It diminishes the soul flux and that is all hells of counterproductive to my objectives. And since most people think it’s good practice, convincing people not to use it helps me corrupt them.” 

“That’s shitty of you.” Dave says, making an poker-face.

“You can’t actually pin this on me. You were hung up on it for all of two measel seconds before it slipped your brain and you were  _ grunting _ and  _ panting _ with the pleasure of being inside me bare. And I can’t force you to do or not do things. If you’re easily convinced, that’s your problem, Dave.”

“Fine. If that’s the case, I’ll shoot straight with you: I don’t wanna be your sex slave. I don’t dig not being exclusive. And since you can’t force me into anything, me stating this should be just fine to break the contract, right?”

Dave looks at Karkat’s surprised face like a customer who’s been waiting in line for too long.

He feels cheated.

“I’ll be honest. I don’t know. I’ve never heard of a thrall that deserted it’s master. Or thralls that have been disbanded. I have heard of uprisings against their masters which resulted in the permanent death of the demon in question, but everyone involved got sent to the 9th circle for treason.”

Karkat thinks a little harder, but comes out empty.

“I don’t think I can release you. At least, not with the amount of power I have right now. And you basically said you wanted to be my thrall. You said you liked me.”

Dave blushes.

“I said it in the heat of the moment. I’m not that into you.” he lies.

Karkat doesn’t bite it. He knows the game Dave is trying - and failing - to play.

“Even if I fooled myself into thinking that was true, and I fucking know it isn’t because I could feel your emotions during sex, you still dug your own grave up my butt, because you said it yourself, of your own volition. I didn’t even put the idea in there. I wasn’t even attempting to tempt you. You just went ahead and did that yourself.”

Dave’s posture goes stiff and his face gets warmer.

“That’s because I thought that you liked me back.”

It hurts him to not be able to say it back. It hurts Karkat immensely. And everything he tries is going to sound ambiguous. He still tries anyway.

“Do you think I would have gone through all the trouble of keeping you alive if I gave zero shits about your well being?”

The human looks to the side, still showing no emotion.

“Do you think I’d have spent an entire week mapping your asshole brother’s patterns if I didn’t think that’d help you be safer?”

Dave looks back at him, hugging himself. Those maps did help. He had evasive tactics to each type of time his Brother would order him to strife. He had evasion tactics to new traps he would implant around the house. He learned how to disable security cameras.

He stopped feeling alone and watched.

“Do you think I’d have given myself the trouble of busting your boss’s computer if I didn’t know you needed more time to finish the dancing people project?”

His college project demanded him to create an animation of two people dancing and he just needed more time to complete it. Also, the due date was extremely close, and Dave was afraid he wasn’t going to finish it in time.

Karkat liked to watch the two faceless people dance on the computer screen and really wanted to see the ending. Dave would never be able to finish it if he didn’t have more time to do it, and his boss always changed the design of what he wanted last minute, having the boy remake all his work so far.

It was absurd.

“Yeah. I think you would. You also hate that guy.” He remembers.

“If I had to do it for my own benefit I wouldn’t have just bust his computer. The only reason I didn’t scratch the painting of that guy’s car was because - and I quote - ‘nah, dude. Tha’s too much’”

Dave smiles at the awful imitation Karkat does of him and remembers fondly of the moment the ghost grabbed his apartment keys from his desk and gestured that he would write COCKSUCKER on the side of his boss’s car.

“And you don’t think that is a bit too much?” he ask cocking an eyebrow.

“I would absolutely still write that on that dickwhiffing moron’s car, AND IM PHYSICAL NOW! I’d have to actually run after it and I’d still do it. The dickwiffing clitbitter deserves it.”

“All that just cause the guy went through your ghost once?”

“Fuck that. Everybody did that. That’s hardly why I would put any effort into making someone miserable. It’s because he treated you like the toilet paper that someone scooped the shit of his ass. I was your tormentor. No one else had the right of making you miserable other than me. Which is why I hate your brother even more than your dumbass boss.”

The smile he was wearing due to the light conversation dies a sudden, immediate death. Dave knows where this is going, and it’s not a light or pretty place.

It’s a place of hurt.

“Drop it at that, Karkat.” he says, voice warning.

With regret, the demon acquiesced, knowing itself to be unarmed to this argument since it wouldn’t even be an one in the first place. There would be no discussion. Dave would just run away with the subject or from the subject, just like he has run away from facing the hard shit until they blew up in his face.

It fucks Karkat up the head how a human can be so good and so miserable at the same time. Heaven was supposed to reward people like Dave, instead of putting them through hell on earth. He feels like Dave didn’t get to enjoy anything he was given because of a morality that someone who, somehow, has worse morals than a demon, thrusted upon him.

“Fine. But that doesn’t change the fact you need to go home and get some rest.”

Dave shrugs it off “I’m fine, man. Whatever voodoo you think you did on me, it didn’t work.”

“It’s not voodoo, idiot. It’s me literally consuming the essence of your life. Your soul.”

“Whatever. We didn’t finish discussing the fact I don’t wanna be your sex slave.”

“Except that by professing your attraction to me, you essentially said that you’re okay with that.” Karkat reiterated, exacerbated.

“Well, maybe you should have given me a preemptive warning. That’d have been dope.”

“HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW THAT YOU INTENDED TO PROFESS TO ME DURING A TIME LIKE THAT? WE WEREN’T EXACTLY AT A GOOD PLACE OR TIME FOR SUCH!”

“Dude, easy. I told you that I like you, not that I love you.”

Karkat opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it soon after. The motion repeats itself a couple more times until he abandons the argument he had been brewing and goes silent, frustrated by the whole exchange.

“What? That something you wish I would say?” Dave asks smug.

He tightens his hands in fists.

“It’s not because I’m not able to say it back, that I’m unable to feel it or don’t like hearing it.”

“You can’t say ‘I love you’ ?”

Karkat shakes his head, serious and saddened.

“I’m also not supposed to feel it but, it just, happened.”

Dave’s eyes boggle behind his shades with understanding, his eyebrows shooting high into his hair.

“You love me.”

The words sound foreign in his mouth, like he can’t pronounce them quite right because the facial and jaw motions aren’t his usuals, but he still somehow knows what they’re supposed to sound like.

“Which is why I absolutely cannot stay with you. I can’t be your boyfriend. I can’t belong to you. If that happens, one of us dies, do you understand? Either because I became so hungry your soul won’t suffice, or because I’ll let myself starve to death.”

“Wouldn’t you just go back to being a ghost, then?”

Karkat shakes his head slowly, and the grin of hope in Dave’s face dies instantly.

“Fuck.”


	3. An Escort

“I will relinquish you of our bond if I find the means to, but until then, you are my thrall, which means I’m still stuck to you and vice versa. Which also means that I’m still your private tormentor. but also that I have to take care of you.” he pauses for a moment and concludes “You should go home.”

Neither of them moves, thoughts running.

“Dave, you-”

“Why is it not enough?” the human cuts, letting his mind be known.

“What are you talking about?”

“My soul. You kept saying that it’s pure and huge, at least when you were a ghost, but, you still can’t be with me alone. Why? Why am I not enough?”

The hurt of the boy bleeds through his words, and the only thing the demon can say in response is “Because I’m empty.”

Dave doesn’t understand “What do you mean by empty??”

“I have no soul of my own. For me to continue existing, I need to leech it out of humans. But a human needs at least half his soul to continue to be alive. And I won’t kill someone I-...”

“Someone you love.”

Karkat gives him a sad smile.

“And also, use your brains for two second and follow the logic, what good would an incubus that only corrupted a single measle human be for hell? They’d hunt me down, and you too. We’d be executed. And who knows where your soul would end up?”

“That goes to you too.”

Karkat gives him a raw, loud, sarcastic laugh.

“I have no soul. I’d cease to exist. Forever.”

Dave crosses the distance and hugs Karkat tight, bringing their bodies as close as his strength manages. The incubus melts into it, secretly hoping for it to never end. To stretch on forever. 

“I really won’t fucking like that.”

“But, seriously, since when are you a jealous type of guy? What happened to ‘im dave and im too smooth to settle down’?”

“He got his first time with a guy so sexy that he had to rethink that life decision… Actually, several of his life decisions.”

Dave raises his hand into Karkat’s hair.

“I really hate the idea of having to share you.”

“You made that abundantly clear, Dave. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so cross with a turn of events as the ones that just managed to unfold.” Karkar scoffs, but secretly feels very appreciated.

“I’m just really bad at sharing the things I eat. I don’t even like sharing my own doritos, man.”

Karkat laughs a little and shoves Dave on the shoulder.

“Okay. Stop spewing your unbelievably twisted food jealousy on me. Let’s get you home before you pass out.”

“I already said I’m fine.”

Dave wasn’t lying. Except for the exact moment in which their coitus ended, he wasn’t altered majorly on any regard. Didn’t feel drunk, or tired, or out of breath. But those feats were unusual to a regular human, as far as Karkat was concerned, and since he couldn’t be sure of the veracity of it, it was better to be safe than sorry.

“But you need to rest for your soul to recover.”

“And what? Should I read the bible too?”

“You should read the bible because it’s an interesting story, douchebag. It has an intricate plot, likable and unlikable characters, romance, treason, sex, slavery and other many things that get you on edge when you’re reading it. And at least for most people, it has a happy ending.”

“Not for jesus, though.”

“Well, that’s a lie. He got back being all powerful and spent an entire vacation time with his friends.”

“I guess I never thought of it that way.”

Dave stops in the middle of the street, out of the alley and into the dim lights of the yellow, decaying lamp posts.

“I really don’t want to go home.”

“If you don’t get back there at least in time of your brother check if you’re asleep or not…”

Karkat doesn’t finish saying it. He knows Dave knows what he means.

“But what about you, dude? You’re not a ghost anymore. Bro will see you if you come by.”

“I won’t be going to your place. I’ll take you there, make sure you’re safe and… leave.”

The boy doesn’t like the idea. Karkat could get mugged, kidnaped, raped or worse. Not to mention he’d miss him. Until now, he was a constant presence in his every activity, and from now on, since he was solid, he’d have no one to talk to on work or college again.

He’d be alone in his room again.

Alone, in the same rinky-dinky apartment, scared of his guardian in the dead of the night.

With no one to have his back.

“How would you even make sure I’m safe?” dave asks bitter “If you’re not there and you aren’t going to be there anymore, what could you even do to make me safe?”

The incubus stops to think about that, bright red tail swinging low and rhythmic, shortly avoiding the dirty, damp streets. He looks at Dave, analytical, actively trying to think of a plan to make sure his human would be safe.

He doesn’t spend too much time noticing he had thought of Dave as his human instead of just a human. He looks him dead in the shades and sees the reflexion of his trademark frown, until he realizes that the dickmunch actually uses the damn things in bed.

“Give me your glasses.”

“No. You crazy? Get your hands off.”

“Do you want to be safe during the night or not, assface?? Give me the god- uuurgh why did I say that. Blurgh. Give me fucking damned thing.” Karkat demanded with an open hand and a posture that could be mistaken with that of a lowlife thief who’s trying to intimidate you into giving him your stuff.

Dave was unfazed.

“I’m not giving you these babes” Dave says, pushing the black aviators up his nose with his middle finger.

“What the fuck do you expect me to do, then?? I can’t go back to your house. Your bother brother would find me and peel my skin off my bones!! Even if I am a demon, I thought I had made it very fucking clear that I can and will die upon repeated abuse of my body.”

“What were you gonna do with them anyway?”

“Charm them.”

“Pff. I’m charming enough already.”

Even though the incubus cannot deny the statement without sounding absurd, and regretfully agrees that, yes, Dave is totally eye-candy, and does have a charming personality - when he tries - that was not what he meant by it.

“Shut up, fuckface, that’s not what I mean by it. I was going to make your shitty plastic trash fake-ass shades magical.”

“These are original. They are the originals from Ben Stiller, you crazy jealous bitch.”

Karkat feigns being offended.

“Why would I be jealous of a set of eyewear clearly designed for women that doesn’t enhance your face in absolutely any regard???”

“They make me look mysterious.”

“They make you look like a pimp.”

Dave gives him a sly smile.

“Exactly. Bitches be trippin and trampling one another to sit on my lovemaking god given apparatus.”

Karkat looks at him with disgust all over his face, making a point passing off the understanding of how unbelievable that statement was. 

“Fine! If you think you can do better without my help, be my fucking guest. Look if I give a shit! You’re a ninja, so why don’t you just up and vanish?”

Karkat turns around to go back the way he came from, but Dave grabs him by the tail and pulls him back into an iron-tight embrace. 

“C’mon Kit-kat, you know it’s not like that. And you promised to take care of me, didn’t you?”

Karkat looks again at Dave, measuring his soul and taking a deep breath because he should indeed take responsibility for what happened. His worry being bigger than his pride, he relents.

“Okay. Fine. Fuck this shit. I’ll take you home and then I’m gone. You understand that?”

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“For now, to your place. After that-” he had no idea.

They walk the streets making jabs at each other, talking about funny things, looking memes up on Dave’s phone and laughing. On the subway train they shared a bag of chips - even though Dave was very reluctant to do it and Karkat let him eat most of them, very aware of the boy’s feeding habits.

When they finally got to Dave’s apartment floor through the metallic and rusty fire escape, the boy sat on the window and entered the stuffed room. He held the demon’s hand and pushed him inside.

Even though he had spent most of his time in this exact same room with Dave ever since they met in the rooftop, when the human was considering the very serious possibility of committing suicide, entering the place with his own feet and feeling the floor and the wires of several electronics felt different.

It was like he was entering a completely new place, no matter how familiar it looked.

Dave pulled him to his chest and kissed him, guiding them across the entangled wires strewn across the floor and in the direction of his bed. He hoisted Karkat up by his thighs and sat him with bent legs on top of his lap, erections touching.

Karkat pressed them, a gasp escaping his lips. Dave takes the opportunity to dip his tongue, being received by a very eager one in exchange. The demon starts to feel the stream of soul starting to satiate his hunger. He is so hungry.

But when he remembers how low on soul his thrall was, he summons the strength to stop.

“We can’t do this. I don’t even fucking know how you’re still conscious, but I’m not going to put your brain into a vegetative state by sucking another quarter out of your soul. You must be running on adrenaline, because no other explanation makes a fucking ounce of sense.”

“You only took a quarter out of it and is saying i’m low on it already? You offend me, Karkat. I have more willpower than that.”

“You sure as fuck ain’t doing your best to show it off, then” he snarks, grinding the erections against each other once more and adding low on his ear “I really want to do this, but honestly, nothing you say will make me do it.”

“Please, man” Dave asks breathy, hugging Karkat by the ass cheeks and grinding once more. Karkat hugs him back on shoulder level “I’m still so fucking horny.”

The demon chokes on his own arousal at the admittance of the human. His tail swishing up and, languidly, curving the tip in the shape of a heart in each swing.

“We can’t. If your brother hears us you will be punished.”

“Then we just have to be extra quiet.”

“He’s a fucking ninja! It doesn’t matter if we’re quiet of not. He’ll hear us anyway. You should at least be pretending to be already asleep! He’s going to show up in here at any moment now.” concern thick in his voice.

“When he shows up we deal with him.”

Karkat makes a face at that, and an even worse one when his ears pick up footsteps coming their way. Dave kisses him in the mouth and in the chin, but is stopped and made to listen. His eyebrows shooting up into his hair with realization.

The incubus leaves his lap quickly and starts looking for a way out. Dave lays down and covers himself up, raising the sheets that cover the underside of his bed, suggesting that Karkat hid there.

He shakes his head, detesting the possibility of getting dirty or crawling into a place filled with dust, spiders and the works. Then, he looks at the window, and Dave is the one to make a face. 

The boy wants the demon to stay, and he knows that, if Karkat leaves, he will do good on his word and they won’t see each other for a week. He can’t let Karkat go, but there are no good places to hide in his room.

The footsteps sound closer and Karkat runs out the window. Dave can’t do anything to stop him, and turns on his side, face impassive and breath shallow, simulating his sleeping state. He shuts his eyes but strains his ears, listening to the door open quietly, and light like cat steps make their way to the center of the room.

The figure analyses everything and makes its way to the bottom of the room, closing the open window and pulling the curtains over them. He then proceeds to turn on the whirling rickety fen and pick up strewn clothes to place them into the pile of dirty clothes.

He leaves and Dave realizes that Bro actually knows how he likes to sleep. Covered up, with a fen pointing his way, windows shut, curtains drawn. It makes him feel warm inside, but also sickened.

This is never a thing he’s done before.

The procedure is to open the door, check for Dave’s presence, leave.

Why would Bro enter the room?

Why would he make sure Dave was comfortable?

All doubts are postponed when he suddenly remembers that, if Karkat went out the window and the windows are shut, he won’t be able to go back inside - just in case he changes his mind - Dave thinks, hopeful.

So, the boy opens them up, expecting to see his tormentor on the other side by the moment he opened the curtains, only to be dissapointed. He rethinks, imagining that the other could have gone somewhere close, as to stay out of his brother’s field of vision, so he opens the windows and gives a good look around.

He catches glimpse of the incubus, shirtless, sitting dangerously on the edge of the opposite building’s fire escape stairs, fiddling with some rogue thread of his shirt. A smile creeps up his face from the realization that he was actually being waited for.

“Psh. Hey. Psh. Karkat.” he tries to call subtly.

Karkat looks up and gets surprised that the human is still awake. From the windows, he assumed Dave was actually going to sleep.

Dave waves him over and to make the distance, Karkat walks a thick, black, rubber wire that most people used to extend their soggy laundry.

The human is awed, but doesn’t show. Karkat looks like the most skilled slackliner on the world, his tail swishing like that of a cat to balance his center properly and not allow him the risk of the fall.

When he gets to the other side, the boy can actually see the smile on the incubus face, sly and mischievous. He cocks an eyebrow at the sight, and soon cocks the other one when Karkat lands in front of him, his pants falling by the removal of his belt.


	4. Pleasurable

The cat-like eyes of the incubus glow red as he suggests “Take your clothes off, will you?”

Dave nods, hands busing themselves with his pants and underpants, taking both off in a swift motion. Karkat mocks “Someone is eager.”

Dave kisses his mouth shut and pushes him inside the room, hands travelling across the cocoa tinged torso and hooking on nothing where the underpants should be. He looks down, but no cloth is anywhere to be seen, just a very hard erection, inches from touching his own.

“You were not wearing anything underneath? Dude, going commando is super uncomfortable.”

“Fuckers didn’t have my number, and I spend most of my time naked anyway.”

Karkat hoists Dave by his thighs, reversing their last time. His tail swooshes, closing the curtains and then coming around to snake up intoto the white male’s mouth.

“Lick it for me?” he asks wetting his own lips in anticipation.

Dave nods eager and opens his mouth, allowing for the foreign appendage to snake inside, playing with his tongue and getting drenched in his spit. When he takes his tail out, Dave’s tongue follows, drool coating and stretching thin from the tip of his tongue. 

He gives Karkat a naughty, cocky smile “Did I pass?” 

Karkat doesn’t answer, but also can’t seem to look away, awed at his human’s capability of being so sexy. His gaze doesn’t waver, locked on Dave’s face, but he keeps things going, spreading his butt cheeks open and placing the tip of his tail there. Dave gasps and grips him tighter. 

He closes his eyes before confessing “I- I never took anything inside.”

Karkat nuzzles on his neck and whispers gently “I know. Don’t worry, just relax. I’ll go slow and if it hurts you tell me and I’ll stop.”

Dave nods, eyes still closed, his focus completely on letting himself be opened up. Karkats tail starts to snake inside, prodding and widening and drilling, and Dave imagines that it must be as thick as a middle finger. His thoughts are cut short then the flexible, arrow-like tip finds his prostate and starts to rub itself against it.

He starts to moan on the incubus shoulders, muffling his pleasure as best as he can.

Karkat dances across the wires of the floor while maintaining his ministrations, willing his tail in and out, but immediately stops when he hears Dave say “Ouch.”

Not even a microsecond later, Karkat is stock-still.

“Why did you stop?” the human asks.

“You said ouch.” the other male retorts, as if stating the obvious.

“I hit my foot against the bed, s’not your fault. You can keep going if- if that’s what you’re aiming for.”

It isn’t. At least, not for now. 

Karkat has other plans to entertain his gorgeous thrall. Ideas he picked up from being locked out of the current premises, when trying to get as far from Dave’s guardian as he possibly could.

Ideas, as the likes of making Dave put up a masturbatory show, make him edge himself over and over, and only when he deemed the human worthy of release, he would whisper for the boy to reach peak pleasure and wallow in his orgasm, like a pig in his porridge.

The demon wanted to see, wished to listen, craved to be in that moment, rendering him insane, inane, shattering any stoicism the boy ever imagined having and replacing it with pure, unabashed, unrestrained hedonism.

They settle on the bed, naked. Human sitting on his loved one’s lap with both legs spread open, chest to back, imagining very mistakenly that he’s is to be fucked brainless on his fours.

Karkat’s tail slithers from under their legs, still glistening with saliva. Dave gives out a loud whine when the thing re enters his hole, a darker hand covering his mouth from then on.

“You’re the one who said we’d have to be quiet, and the first thing you do when I start fucking you is moan loudly? Are trying to get me killed, you bastard??” 

Dave gives a nosy laugh at the cheeky comment, but soon enough the pleasure builds and he has to try and hold his composure and eagerness again, letting out tiny gasps, groans and whimpers into the calloused, sharp-featured muffling hand when failing.

Karkat can’t stop looking at the sprung out erection in front of him. 

Images of Dave contourting in the bed dancing in the back his mind, if only he could put that leeky beast in his mouth and give the underside of it a good lick, he’d have the human coiling like snake in the bed, back arching like a bridge connecting the twin margins of a river.

He brings the white, naked hand to his mouth, drenched tongue coating the clean and calloused palm enough to see the saliva running down in thick beads. Dave allows him, and Karkat brings their hands to grip at the boy’s erection, coating the head on makeshift lubrication and getting Dave to moan languidly into the muffling hand.

Dave grips himself, but around his hand, Karkat guides the strokes pressure, intensity or length with his own grip, guiding the human in the moments of taking the shaft up and down, of relubrifying the head, or in the moments he just wishes to tease and edge and torture.

Pliable like a poor imitation of children playdough, Dave lets Karkat do him as he pleases, trusting of his handler care and ability to drive him into completion. His breath starts to falter noticeably, showing with reckless abandon how close to orgasm he stands.

The incubus loves it. Loves what he managed to do to both, his human and the soul draining system. One is being led to insanity by the puppeteering of limbs as the other, constructed to obligate minor corruptioners to fill absurdist quotas, is being unarguably cheated upon.

His eyes don’t see the depletion of soul, concluding that, even though it still counts as a sin - although very minor compared to the ones him and Dave performed into the alleyway - it doesn’t warrant the absorption of the thing that makes such a wonderful being stay alive.

His perfect, irreplaceable human. 

Perfect in his gasps and moans, perfect in the way his spare hand grips the sheets as if the pleasure he was being submitted to could make him fly, perfect in the heaving breaths of his yearning, chest rising and falling, face wound up from the process of build up.

The light filters through the curtains in strands, illuminating his chest and face through slits of light, and against all odds Karkat admits in the depths of his mind that, this human, his human, is beautiful like an angel.

Dave takes his hand from the bed and grabs at Karkat’s forearm instead. The demons stops and removes the muffling hand, allowing for Dave, between his ragged breaths, to speak. He shivers from how thick with need the voice that speaks comes.

“I need- to cum. Please.”

No discernment is to be found inside the mind of the human, any cool or aloofness or stoicism is no more, completely shattered at the face of the thirst, hunger, essentiality of pursuing it’s pleasure.

A rocket, ready to launch, all engines on, all passengers set.

He just needs the control room to say “Go” and he shall be able to taste the sky.

Karkat hugs Dave's middle, pressing him closer to his own torso, needing to feel as much of the human pressed against him as he could, his tail going faster inside, crazed, seeking the most pleasurable and efficient stop to get him off, hands pacing crazy over the shaft. All preparations set, Dave moaning softly against his neck, he whispered.

“Show me how good I can make you feel, my pretty bastard.”

Dave’s mouth gapes open, exhaling air in a soundless scream, brows furrowed in, body taught with the intensity of the rocket-launching orgasm. His seed spurts below, and even though it would be an amazing spectacle to the demon, he ignores it in favor of kissing Dave’s mouth shut and embracing him tight against his chest.

The human moans into the demons mouth, loud, unashamed, and quakes in his embrace, white cum dribbling of his tip and coating both hands. Karkat takes his hand off and makes a show of licking the white out of it.

“You’re so fucking sexy this should be illegal in all 50 states.”

He makes a point of licking Dave clean, not a droplet of seed wasted to the trash bin. It fills his hunger, but only laughably so, similarly to how a bowl of peanuts would fill a person waiting for a three course meal to arrive.

He is still so hungry, but gazing at Dave, so spent, so pliant, he can’t help but also be happy.

“Honestly, man, it’s sexy as fuck to have you lick me all over, but cum tastes gross, how can you eat this shit and still smile.”

“First of all, fuck you. Your seed tastes like a piece of your soul with the perk that I’m not actually draining you, which is great as fuck since you don’t got all that much soul left.”

“My seed? Oh god.” Dave covers his mouth trying to hold in a laugh.

“What so funny??” Karkat retorts annoyed.

“You, using old people slang for jizz.”

“It’s not old. It’s just not as juvenile as your 12 year old mush brain.”

“Just call it as it is, dude. Spunk, dude’s milk, jizz, dick cream-”

“Oh my gog, you’re insufferable. Shut up before I stick my dick so far down your throat I’ll poke your intestines with my head.”

Dave gives him a mischievous smile “That a promise?”

Karkat hits him with a pillow and pushes his body onto the bed, falling on his chest and readjusting the item to lay his head on it. Dave pulls him into a kiss until Karkat crosses his arms, lays his head and closes his eyes, tail resting in the back of his thigh, unmoving.

“Is there really nothing I can do to make you feel good?” the human asks.

Every word was laced with guilt, even if none of the happenstances were his fault. It was nobody’s fault, just a series of misfortunate events, but unlike that book series there are no children involved, only a young adult and a timeless, immortal being from a marginalized plain of existence.

Knowing this, the demon shakes his head, getting lost in thought and sleepiness. He doesn’t want to give his human any hope, mostly because he doesn’t know if he could even go that far. Far enough to be completely satiated. Hunger filled and dealt with.

But even then, he hates to see his tormented so upset.

So, he makes a gamble.

“Look, stop doing those hateful puppy eyes that I know you’re hiding behind your dumb glasses. I can tell you’re making them because of your eyebrows, you idiot. If this thing about you not being able to make me orgasm is such an inconvenience we have two ways of dealing with the problem, so listen me out.”

Dave adjusts his pillow to look at Karkat’s face while he speaks.

“The first one is never having sex with me again.”

“Pass. That’s not an option to solving my problem, that would be just creating a bigger problem.”

“I told you to let me finish, jackass. I knew you would not like that option, but you can’t deny its existence or it’s merits as a solution. However, the other option, which you’re also not going to like, but it’s still better than the first one is, once I’m full or almost full, we have sex and I give you the honor of giving me my first orgasm ever.”

At first, Dave smiles, but the happiness fleets fast when he realizes that, for such a thing as Karkat being full to happen, he would necessarily have to perform what they just did with, several, numerous, countless other people.

“But for you to get full you’d have to…”

“...Yeah.”

They both stay quiet, Dave, frowning and lost in thought, Karkat just really tired.

“Okay.” Dave says.

“Okay?” Karkat asks confused.

“I mean, you were already going to do it anyway. At least now I have something to look forward to myself.”

Karkat laughs at the weird understanding.

“You humans are so fucking weird. The thing you’re considering to be for yourself is actually have me like it.” He shakes his head “So dumb.”


	5. Hellish Terms

“Nah, man. You like to make me like it, right?”

“I literally get fed if you like it. Also, I get to shut your incessant gabber or replace the nonsense you spew for the most orgasm inducing sounds on the face of the earth. Not to mention that when you’re about to cum, you emote. A LOT. It’s insanely sexy.”

Dave reddens at the commentary biting at his lower lip to avoid smiling dopely. As soon as the shame comes, it goes, and he starts arguing back.

“I wanna do that stuff to you! You’re already the pinnacle of an expressionist face. I wanna see the face you make when close. Tear you apart at the seams, get you to go fucking coo coo crazy. I want this to be more than work for you. I want you to like it, to have fun.”

Karkat goes up and nuzzles against Dave’s cheek like a really big and cute cat, tail swishing slowly and low, relaxed. The human loves it.

“Stop being so fucking saccharine. You’re going to make me puke honey, you big doofus.”

“Can demons actually do that? Should I be worried?”

“Not unless you’re one of the bees from Limbo. Thank fuck I didn’t get that job.”

“There are bees on Limbo?”

“Yeah. Really stupid punishment, really. Limbo looks more like a children’s cartoon than, like, the mighty entrance for fucking hell. Idiots running amok like their stupidity knows no bounds and looking for a puddle of their own miserable tears so that they can jump and get rid of their persecutioners.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds a little like a children’s cartoon. So… you’re from hell, right?”

Karkat gives him an annoyed look. Dave ignores him.

“Which level is the one of lust, cause like, you gotta be from there.”

“Yes, dimwit. I am a sex demon, where else would I be from? Lust is the second circle and officially the softest part of actual hell because no one dignifies to call limbo hell even if technically it's the first circle of it.”

“What’s the punishment? I mean, after I fucked you there’s no way I’m going to heaven, touts worth it, but like, what should I expect?”

“As long as you’re my thrall you don’t have to worry about that.” Karkat answers absentmindedly, kissing his neck softly.

“But I’m not gonna stay being your thrall” Dave reminds him “right?”

The bright red tail that was swinging side to side relaxed, stiffens, petrified mid swing. Karkat gets away from Dave, getting his back against the wall and looking at his own hands.

“Right…”

“Dude. No. Don’t make that face. You cannot be bummed out that I don’t wanna be your fucking sex slave.”

Karkat crosses his arms around his torso, covering his chest and looks up at the ceiling.

“I’m not. That wouldn’t even make any sense. You never say anything coherent, and every time you say something that doesn’t sound preposterous, whatever you gabber spews out is outrageously boisterous. If you ditch me I’ll just have to find someone else to adore me, and respect me, and fuck me. I’m not ‘bummed’ as you asininely put it.”

Even though he obviously was.

“You just described how I feel, though. And I know I don’t feel like this because you’re making me or anything.”

“I can’t force anyone to have feelings for me if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“S’ not. I just don’t like that i’m literally stuck to you and you’re not stuck to me back.”

“I told you I am, though.”

“But, like, you can still go around fucking people.”

“You could do that. I never forbid you from doing it.”

“What would even be the point if I can’t cum?”

“I can’t cum either. And to me is even worse because it doesn’t matter if it’s you or not. I can’t cum regardless. And you could raise your ‘score’. I’ve heard that something humans have.”

“Not all humans have a score.”

Karkat sighs “Look, I get it. You don’t want to be attached.”

Dave’s head swings so fast to face Karkat that his brain almost gets whiplash “No, dude. What’s happening here is the other way around. You’re the one that doesn’t want to be attached.”

“What!? But I want you to be my thrall!”

“And I want you to be my boyfriend.” Dave explains.

Karkat gets up and sits on his heels, red tail scratching the back of his head while his arms fold, concentration building.

“I think we are getting something lost in translation here. I think you don’t know what being a thrall entails and I don’t know everything that being a boyfriend entails and, by context I’m guessing they have more in common than we’re managing to pick up on.”

Dave sits, leveling with Karkat on the bed.

“Tell me what being a thrall entails then. Because sex slave doesn’t sound like a very appealing position to have.” the human prompts, skeptical.

“That depends on who’s your master. Being subordinate to someone doesn't mean they have to treat you badly, and to thralls that’s even truer because, at least usually - there are always fucked up cases - the master likes their slaves back. To some extent. Demons aren’t supposed to have strong attachments to humans because they are puny and die easily.”

“Thanks.”

“My point is, a thrall is a human that likes a demon. Who has feelings for a demon. Who cares for them, wants to be their companion, wants them to be safe and happy. In exchange, the demon protects them, grants their wishes, cares for them back. Some care for their thralls like they are their lap dogs and would hold and argument with Lord Satan himself to keep them safe. Some… some are not so lucky. But, I think I proved myself a capable master right? Even when you weren’t my thrall I made sure you were always kept safe.”

A memory comes back of Dave nearly being run over by a truck, Karkat changing his luck and sticking his shirt to a nearby pole, making him unable to move for just enough time to not be run over.

Another memory surfaces, one of Dave and Bro, about to fight, Karkat right beside the towering man. He sticks his hand on Bro’s pocket, getting the cellphone to spark up and overheat in his pants. When Bro realized it, he rescheduled the strife. The first time Karkat ever saved Dave from a beatdown.

If Karkat stopped being his tormentor, his corruptor, he’d be on his own and he had a sickening feeling that, if he ever stopped being his thrall, he’d be left behind, and if that ever happened he’d get way more ninja training than the amount he’d be able to physically or mentally withstand.

Dave also genuinely liked Karkat’s company, even though he would never outright admit it, or if he did, he’d make sure to make it epic and cool, instead of lame and poorly thought.

“That all sounds good and dandy but, not really feeling a lotta love or respect, you know? Just a lot of calling humans things instead of beings.”

“It’s not that different from your weirdass human relationships. Humans literally call each other by the names of things they eat when trying to be endearing. It’s sickening! Why would you do that?”

“Because each food has a property that you’re probs trying to explain that your boo is? Like, if I call you honey s’ cause you’re sweet.”

“No. I know that! But you’re still calling a person a thing! And somehow that’s endearing?”

“But being a slave is making a person into a thing. It’s different from just making a comparison.”

“How do you even describe what being a human boyfriend entails?”

“Actually, I know you have to know that one, or else you won’t be able to do what you have to do.”

“I have my takes on the subject, but I asked you first, fuckface.”

“Okay fine. Fuck. I never had to describe it before, people just know, you know?”

Karkat looks at him like he wants to give Dave a headbutt for asking stupid questions.

“Okay. Uhhhm. It’s like, two people who like each other enough to, like, not be with anyone else and, like, they give a shit, but it’s not super protective and they work through shit together? Like-”

“If you say ‘like’ one more time I will brute-force this pillow into your lovely round face” the incubus threatens, suspending the pillow.

“You think my face is round?” Dave asks, mock self-conscious.

“Get to the damned point!”

“I was just going to start listing bullshit celebrity couples, but them I realized they all break up and that I have no good references for this shit.” Dave admits, embarrassed.

Karkat slams the pillow in his own face and grunts, frustrated. How come a human has a worse definition of a relationship dynamic that is almost exclusive to humans, than a corruptor of said relationship? Also, how come he doesn’t have a good example of a healthy relationship?

The incubus spins the idea in his head and realizes that, for what he’s seen, Dave’s brother isn’t one to have many interactions with people in the first place. To build a relationship with someone must be even worse. A good one, thinking about his personality, might be nigh impossible.

Celebrities really aren’t a good reference point, but whatever Dave’s mind imagines a healthy relationship might be, is probably related to movies or tv shows - much like the way he learned the true purpose of a fridge.

“I want you to be mine” Dave says after a minute of silence. It’s sincere and brunt, no subtlety to sugar coat his feelings “and I am willing to be yours if you are up to it. I’m not okay with being owned if its one sided. And even though being a thrall seems to have advantages, they don’t make up for how much I want you.”

Karkat blushes bashfully, face heated and surprised, tail swinging in an ark with the tip stuck in a heart shape. Dave hugs him close, taking the pillow from his hands and with a dead on stare, he boldly admits.

“I love you and I want you.”

Tears choke the incubus like a roll of several peabbles. He tries to swallow them, but instead of allowing them passage to travel his digestive system, he piles them up, slowly suffocating in the desperation of his feelings actually being reciprocated.

He ducks his head and Dave pulls him by the nape to stay underneath his chin.

“I know what you are. I know you can’t be a Strider exclusive, even if there be bitches lining up to grab your spot” he jokes with a hollow laugh, and the sound strains in Karkat’s chest like a sadistic hand squeezing his heart “but I can’t do this like this.”

The dam burst quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks and nose-bridge in warm streaks, dampening his face. He wouldn’t dare move, much less sniff like he wish he could. Dread of an ending happening before something could even begin, plaguing his thoughts.

“I need something” he admits, and it’s so honest his voice falters “I’m giving you my everything by being your thrall. I need something back so I don’t feel like I’m being… So I don’t feel like I’m just… demon currency.”

Suddenly, Dave feels a drop of something hitting his thigh. He takes Karkat off his chest, thinking that maybe his dick started leaking, but stops dead on his tracks when he realizes what is really happening and, even though he appeared to be only mildly distressed, one could be positive that he was internally panicking.

Karkat looks at him, eyes empty because he doesn’t dare to be hopeful.

“What do you want from me?”


	6. Contract

It’s his voice, his face, his mouth, but the desolation that comes out of him doesn’t sound like a demon.

It sounds like a penitent.

And then he gets angry.

“I offered you everything. I offered to make you rich, to get you rid of your worst enemy, to get your dumb webcomic so famous there would actually be lines of people to talk to your blabbering face. I even offered to leave you alone so you could live your life in peace without my ass to bother. You never wanted anything from me. What could you possibly want now?”

He genuinely believed he had nothing to give, his worthlessness, per say.

“I mean… You’re an incubus. None of those things you just said sound like anything up your alley, man.”

“You’re already unfairly attractive for a human. You could get into anyone’s pants if you just kept your fucking mouth shut. There’s literally nothing of the sort that I could offer that would benefit you.”

“You think I’m unfairly attractive?” he provokes.

“For a human.”

“Unfairly attractive, huh.”

“For a  _ human. _ ”

“An incubus thinks I am unfairly attractive.”

“For a  _ fucking human _ ! For fuck sakes!”

“Could you make me inhumanly attractive?”

“Do you want horns, hooves or tails?” Karkat asks sarcastically.

Dave gives a tiny laugh and yawns, silently but very open mouthed. Karkat immediately follows.

“I don’t know what I would want if I had to choose, I’ll admit, but neither of those are something I would want if I could pick absolutely anything. And I wouldn’t want something so trivial anyway.” Dave looks at Karkat’s tail looping in itself on top of the bed, and that spurts an idea in him.

“You do contracts, right? Can incubi make contracts?”

“Yeah. Any demon can make a contract. Leprechauns are just best recognized by it because the shit they make is so full of loopholes that an experienced legislator would have a hard time finding them all. If they did at all.”

“Yeeesh. Good thing you’re not one of those.”

“They have dental, but I can make my own work schedule, so who gives a shit. But... does this mean you’re ready for a contract? You do know I charge in soul for it, right?”

Dave nods.

“What do you want?” Karkat asks, eyes lighting up in the same red of his tail.

“I will be your thrall throughout my life and after I’m dead, give you my soul willingly, but in exchange, you, Karkat, won’t be able to have fulfilling sex with anyone who isn’t me. You won’t be able to cum, or enjoy, or have fun. You will find my soul the tastiest shit in the multiverse. Like’ a 3 course meal, while everyone elses is just snacks the size of peanuts.”

Karkat sits straighter, eyes still glowing, but devoid or their original mischievous intent taking on a more serious, focused, glaring approach to the situation.

“This is not how this works. You can ask at will, but you don’t get to say what you offer back. I tell you what I want in exchange and you get to decide if you want to shake the deal or not. Why would anyone be stupid to let a single part make both sides of a deal?”

“I thought those were things you wanted.”

“To ask for the soul is mandatory. I literally can’t ask you anything before I demand your soul. It’s a fix tax. You’re already my thrall, so the only advantage I would have is to not have to find a way to set you free. I don’t get anything out of this deal. And you actually get advantages for being my thrall.”

Dave eyes him up and asks with taught shoulders “Like what? I can fend for myself pretty greatly, I don’t need your protection.”

But it’s not because he doesn’t need it that he doesn't like having it.

“What if I fucking told you that it’s not about what you can do but about what you can’t? hum? Cause the place you were going wasn’t intended for you to have much motion. Or speech, by that matter. Hah! That’d be a true punishment for you. Stuck inside a tree, perpetually being eaten by harpies, never dying, never being able to scream your frustrations or your pain.”

Karkat stops talking, biting his tongue to stop divulging information that mortals shouldn’t have access to, but also because Dave seems hurt.

“Is that were I was supposed to be?”

“If I had succeeded at making you jump from the ledge instead of being an idiot and saving your ass… Yeah. You would be currently weeping in the forest of suicides.”

“Dude, I don’t cry.”

“You would, though” the demon says seriously “Unable to move, to speak, and being subjected to the cutting and chewing of demons on a regular basis, with nobody to look at you but your torturers, forced to listen to the other weeping trees, stuck with your thoughts, with your potential, with your ideals, your history and rendered… unable.”

Dave hugged the pillow because, that punishment seemed eerily like what he was already subjected to by living in this place with his brother. In here, though, he could fight back, move on, try again. 

That punishment was made to make you wonder about what could have been.

“I honestly can’t tell you about other circles and their punishments. I shouldn’t even have told you this one. But the forest of suicides is located in the ass crack of hell. And the further down you go, the worst the punishments get. Lust is the second circle, so you can imagine is not as bad and… worst case scenario, at least I would be able to visit you.”

It’s not a lie, even though Karkat knows that, by enthralling him, that would get them both a life of comfort, even if the regalies are stacked the more thralls you have.

He knows that he doesn’t need to get them all in a single century, though.

He just hopes that Dave will understand things better after passing.

And, maybe, if he finds it in his heart, consideration to forgive him.

“So… You’re trying to say that except for the soul thing, I win both times?”

Karkat nods and adds “And have you ever even fucking stopped to consider that, yeah, I like the idea of having you be my thrall, but perhaps that isn’t the thing I want out of you the most?”

“I mean, having me be your thrall is to literally have my ass at your service for as long as I exist. My pretty, white, round and virgin ass. What else could a guy possibly want?”

The eye-roll that followed left earth’s orbit ashamed of even existing. A red, glow-y light following the movement, like a comet’s tail, and leaving Dave a little mesmerized, even if he’d never admit it.

“Oh. I don’t know. Maybe a true to word slave that I can hassle and abuse and torture, instead of a thrall that I have to care and listen and protect? Or, I could want you to be my wingman, and torture you by mandating that you assist me every time I need to feed. Or I could just order you to never win on tomahawk again, and come beat your ass at it every time I need to feel better about something.”

Dave laughs at the last one “I couldn’t do that even if I had been contracting this shit with an Archdemon or whatever you guys have in hell that rules the whole shit.”

“My point is: I could want something else. You can’t make both parts of the contract. Say what you want and I’ll make the price you pay for it, got it? Or do I have to draw?”

“I would looooooooooove to see you try, but you draw like you have two left hands being a right-y, so I guess that, that would take a while.” 

“First off - fuck you. I draw fine. I’m no Da Vinci, but I can make something more complex than a 3-year-old at art class. Second - just tell me what you want already!”

Dave puts a hand over Karkat’s mouth over the increase of volume, the speed and abruptness getting both boys to fall down on the bed, Dave on top. They both look at the door, straining their ears to pick up any shift in the vicinity of the room.

When they come out empty, the human suspends itself on his elbows, allowing him sight of the demon.

“First off, I want Bro not to find me naked with a guy in my room. How the fuck would I even explain whatever you are to him? Much less why you’re also naked. So keep it down, man. I wanna be alive to go to classes tomorrow.”

Karkat looks at the clock on the wall showing off an unholy number.

2 a.m.

He smiles. Nothing good happens after 2 a.m.

“Than stop bitching about it and spew your wish, already.”

“You know what I want. I want you. I want monopoly of every single ounce of pleasure you can have.”

The statement is bold and spoken with no hesitation. An attempt at sounding sure, when all inside you, except the need and the greed, is doubt.

“Monopoly of my pleasure. That’s your wish?” he certifies.

“Yes.” Dave says, making sure his decision is clear.

Karkat’s eyes glow brighter, a smirk turns into a decided face that stays still, scrutinizing gaze lost in lengthy but purposeful digressions, choosing what to demand back. How to phrase it.

“I want monopoly over your despair.”

At first, it doesn’t register, but when the understanding starts to seep in, he realizes that, he doesn’t understand everything that it encompasses.

“What do you mean my despair?”

“Everything that makes you distress. That gets you angry, hurt, afraid, anxious... hopeless. I get to do whatever I want with your despair. Even inflict it.”

Dave swallows a lump. He doesn’t think that, after everything they had been through, Karkat would purposefully make him miserable by continuously inflicting him with desperation. No.

He was more afraid about what Karkat would do to the greatest source of his despair.

Despite his doubts, he still believed that, being an immortal being with more than centuries on his back would make Karkat have some discernment over what he would want. But he would be giving away the decision making over a whole part of his life.

Seeing that Dave was weighing the bargain, Karkat said “You don’t have to answer right away. I’m not changing my price.”

And like that was exactly what the human wanted to hear, he made his decision.

“I’ll take it.” the answer is short and followed by several tiny nods “I’ll take you on that bargain.”

The glowing red orbs become incandescent with glow. They kiss and for the first time is not passionate, or loving, or reverent.

It’s only hungry, and cold, and deadly. Karkat’s mouth absorbing every last inch of white, pure, delicious soul, tainting it black and returning it in kind. Blood wings spreading wide and high over his head.

Dave passes out, but before his consciousness drifts off into sleep he feels himself being enveloped in those wings, leathery and warm. He remembers thinking Karkat looked silly, but also beautiful.

When he woke up the next morning, Dave was alone. His windows closed, his fen still whirling with a rickety sound.

He went to the window, reflex from the previous night, but when he thought the only thing that would grace him would be the scorching houston heat, he looked down and saw a commotion over the end of the alley, right by the front of the building.

Dave changed, grabbed his stuff, sneaked out of the apartment, afraid he might wake his sibling and took the elevator down the apartment floors.

Out the main entrance, he could barely pass through and see what was all the commotion about, until his breath caught in his throat.

A wide yellow circle made of do-not-pass tape made sure the masses wouldn’t be allowed any closer. The body was fresh, and the smell, pungent. A man in his thirties. White polo shirt. No head.

From the same spot, he felt a drop of something falling on his shoulder and when he looked up, the underneath of a decapitated head stared down on him. Blond hair, like his own, swishing in the wind made by the pendulum-like-motion of the rope that kept the body-part afloat.

And the unmistakable, Guren Lagan inspired glasses.

He went around, inspecting the scene from afar, not yet wanting to identify himself, and atop the building, right on his roof, he saw a silhouette, with wings, a tail and short, dishevelled hair.

And instead of being angry or feeling cheated, he felt alleviated and thankful, although, rather soon he felt bad for feeling such things.

Soon enough he started to feel numb, too many emotions spiraling in is chest at once in a way that he couldn’t feel any of them individually.

Atop the building, Karkat thought with a smirk in his face that, at least, he could tell his superiors that he induced a Strider to suicide.

And maybe, this was a better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was supposed to have been a one shot, but I wanted to check for grammar before I posted it, and it was 12thousand words long the first time around.
> 
> I looked at it and said - can't read 12thousand words in one go. I have college and work to attend to.
> 
> So I split it.
> 
> But now it's all done, cause sundays are the best.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
